


Seemingly Happy: Book 1

by Leafpool101



Series: Seemingly Happy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Depressed Armin Arlert, Depression, Eren's oblivious, F/F, F/M, Jean's an ass, M/M, Mikasa's an ass too, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, Teen Romance, What Was I Thinking?, Yandere Mikasa Ackerman, and ice cream probably, future smut, lol you guys will need some tissues, no regrets, non-canon ages, poor Armin lol, sorry mom, there will probably be a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool101/pseuds/Leafpool101
Summary: “Anyone who’s been that sad can tell you there’s nothing beautiful or literary or mysterious about depression.” ~ Jasmine Warga~*~Armin Arlert fights a constant battle against depression. A battle that's not worth fighting. A battle that you know you're going to lose.Armin’s depression just keeps getting worst, until Eren Jaeger comes into his life. A boy who's super popular at Shiganshina High, and a real ladies man. But all of that changes whenever Eren falls for the beautiful blond.Armin doesn't have to fight this battle alone anymore, because Eren is on his side, and he is determined to save Armin from this never ending hell.Although, it's hard to save someone who's already gone.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay.
> 
> Second fan fic ever let's go.
> 
> This is purely just donations to the sin tin.
> 
> INTO THE TRASH I GO XD

11 year old, Armin Arlert walked down the never ending hallways, his books clutched tightly to his chest. His beautiful blond locks hid his face from everyone else, silently hoping to keep people from seeing his eyes. Those sea-blue eyes that had death wishes written all over them.

“Well, if it isn't our favorite blond!”

Jean Kirstein’s voice rang out through the halls. Armin froze where he stood, to turn around and face Jean. Jean pulled off an evil grin, then ruffled Armin’s hair.

“Watcha doing all alone, runt?” Jean sneered, “Oh right, I forgot. You're always alone because you don't have any friends!” Jean’s friends, also known as his evil minions, laughed. Armin whimpered and looked down at his feet. Jean grabbed Armin’s book from his fragile, pale hands.

“What do we have here?” Jean asked, in a teasing tone, raising book above Armin’s head so he couldn't reach it. Armin stood on his tippy-toes, every now and then jumping for the book, but missing every time.

“G-Give it back, Jean!” Armin wailed, trying to at least touch the book with his fingertips. In the process of trying to grab the book, Armin accidentally smacked Jean in the face with one of his hands, which caused Jean to hit Armin with the book. The tiny blond fell to the ground, tears falling down his pale cheeks.

“Don't you dare touch me, you diseased animal,” Jean hissed, “You’re a worthless piece of crap and deserve to die. Nobody wants to be your friend and nobody ever will be your friend. You just get in the way of where I’m looking.” Jean dropped the book next to Armin, then kicked him, causing the small blond to cry out in pain, and throw his hands over his neck as a source of protection. Jean and his friends started repeatedly kicking poor Armin, who was curled up in a little ball on the ground.

“HEY!”

A loud, booming voice caused Jean and his gang to stop kicking, and turn around to face the voice. Armin slowly opened his eyes, to see a boy, probably older than him, with shaggy, dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Armin’s mouth dropped open in a ‘o’ shape, staring at the boy, his blue eyes shining with admiration.

“Oh look, it's Eren,” Jean laughed, “What are you gonna do? Smack talk us to defeat?” Jean’s gang members laughed at this. The boy scowled.

“I'll fight you!” The boy hissed, at the same time a girl appeared from behind him. She looked older than Armin as well, but younger than the boy. She had raven, black, short hair, black, emotionless eyes, and pale skin. Although, she did have a ‘I will rip you apart into shreds’ expression on her face. Jean’s eyes widened.

“Oh no, she’s with him!” One of Jean’s friends wailed.

“Let’s get out of here! It's not worth it!” Jean cried out. And with that, Jean and his friends dashed off, disappearing into the crowd of students. The boy flashed a proud grin.

“Yeah!” The boy laughed, “I'm just that scary!” The girl rolled her eyes. Armin figured that it was normal for this boy to take all the credit.

“Y-Yeah..” Armin mumbled, trying to stand up, “One of you is..” In an attempt to get on his feet, Armin fell on his knees from the pain. Armin whimpered, softly. The boy and girl ran over to him, and the boy held out a hand to him.

“Hey, are you okay?” The boy asked, smiling at me, “Where did they hit you?” Armin bit his lip, sniffling, and looked down at his lap. Armin gently took the boy’s hand, allowing him to help the small blond off the ground.

Armin began to wonder, “ _Why in the world did these two try and help me? Didn't they see me as everyone else saw me? A burden. A burden on people’s lives. No. They didn't see me that way. Then what did they see me as? An innocent boy who’s always picked on? Someone who needs protection?_ ” Armin bit his lip and looked at the boy’s shining green eyes.

“You’re lucky I got there,” The boy boasted, “I would’ve broken every bone in there bodies! Such a shame they ran away. I would've taught them a lesson!” The girl nudged him in the ribs, then handed me something. The book.

“I believe this belongs to you,” The girl said, her voice very quiet, yet somehow she had the deadliest glare whenever she’s angry. Armin smiled at her.

“T-Thank you,” Armin stammered, trying to give her the kindest smile possible, but she did not return the smile. She just stared at him with those emotionless eyes.

“I’m Eren!” The boy exclaimed, holding out his hand, “And this is my sister, Mikasa!” Armin smiled at shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Eren,” Armin said, “I’m Armin.” Eren grinned, then slung his arm over the blond’s shoulders.

“Well, welcome to the team, Armin!” Eren exclaimed, “You’re our friend now, right?”

 _“All my life I’ve been told by Jean and other bullies that I’d never have any friends,”_ Armin thought _, “Now, this changes everything. For the first time in my life, someone wanted to be my friend.”_

“Y-Yeah!” Armin agreed, “F-Friends! Forever!” Eren laughed and pulled the blond into a big hug. Mikasa stood there, staring at Armin, with her deadly, black eyes.

Something wasn't right with Mikasa, and Armin knew that. Maybe it was just pure jealously of Armin getting all the attention from her brother, or maybe there was something else. Something that's been there, waiting to be released.

Mikasa has seen things that Armin hasn't.

Mikasa knows things that Armin doesn't.

Mikasa thinks things that Armin doesn't.

Sure these two don't have a lot in common, but there is one thing.

Mikasa loves something that Armin does too.


	2. Welcome To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later, Armin's life couldn't be going any better, well, that's what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase young didn't know
> 
> This symbol: ~*~
> 
> Means time skip or scene change
> 
> ENJOYYYY

~~Four Years Later~~

 

“Today, class, we are getting our test scores back!”

15 year old, Armin Arlert was sitting at his desk in his Language Arts class. His teacher, Ms. Ral, was going over test scores. The test was pretty easy, but Armin still doubted himself, the fear of failing boiled up inside him. Armin crossed his fingers under his desk.

“Armin Arlert,” Ms. Ral called out, “A+.” The whole class whooped and hollered, while Armin sheepishly looked down at his lap in embarrassment, then stood up to get his test back from Ms. Ral.

“Good job,” Ms. Ral whispered to him, as she handed him his test, “Krista Lenz. B+.” Armin sat down at his desk and Krista walked up to receive her test, looking prouder than usual. Armin began to doze off as Ms. Ral called the rest of his classmates’ scores.

Armin looked out the classroom window, and watched as a blue jay flew past the window. Armin smiled slightly, and rested his cheek in his palm. Armin didn't get much sleep last night, since he stayed up late on Skype, chatting with his friend Eren Jaeger, who was on a trip in Germany visiting his family. Eren is 17, which means he’s two grades older than Armin. Still, they’ve been best friends forever. Ages can't break them apart.

_Ring!_

The ball let out a shrill cry, dismissing the students for the day. Armin, and the rest of the class, stood up from their seats and started gathering their things. Ms. Ral sighed.

“Don't forgot to look over your test!” She reminded the students, “You’ll need to know the answers for next time!” And with that, the students flooded out into the hallway, eager to go home for the day.

Armin began to walk to his locker, to get his backpack and walk home. His put in his combination and opened the tan, metal locker. Armin sighed and began putting all his books and papers into his backpack.

“Armin!”

Armin heard a familiar female voice cry out his name. He turned around to see Krista, running down the hallway towards him. She stopped right in front of him, panting. She grinned.

“I did it, Armin!” Krista exclaimed, shoving her test in front of Armin’s face, “I got a higher grade than a B!” Armin wanted to tell the female blonde that a B+ wasn't much better than a B, but he decided not to ruin her spirit.

“Good job, Krista,” Armin smiled, “I told you studying would pay off!” Krista beamed at him.

“I'm so happy!” Krista cheered, “I can't wait to show Ymir!” Ymir Fritz was Krista’s girlfriend, who was 16 and a Sophomore. Armin smiled at her. Ymir first came to Armin once she noticed Krista’s grades were dropping. Ymir explained that she tried to tutor Krista, but it just wasn't working, so she asked Armin for help. Ymir and Krista were like sisters to Armin. They've got him through some pretty tough times.

“Anyways,” Armin sighed, slamming his locker shut, making Krista jump in surprise, “I gotta go home. My grandfather’s probably waiting for me.” Krista smiled at him.

“Alright, Armin,” She said, “Have a safe trip home! See you tomorrow!” Armin waved to her as he walked away, through the swarm of students.

“Bye!” He called out, then began to walk out of the school.

~*~

Armin walked through the empty neighborhood. Leaves fell from the brown and gold trees. Armin shivered in the fall atmosphere. He wrapped his arms around himself, in an attempt to warm up. Armin looked over at Eren’s house, who lived a few blocks away from Armin. He noticed a car parked in the driveway. Armin’s sea blue eyes lit up in excitement.

“Does that mean Eren’s back from Germany?” He wondered, “Or is it just Eren’s grandma feeding their dogs?” Usually, whenever Eren’s family is on vacation, Eren’s grandma takes care of their three dogs, Maria, Rose, and Sina. But, the car in the driveway didn't look like Eren’s grandma’s car. Eren must be home.

Just then, the front door opened to reveal and familiar, dark haired teen, standing in the doorway.

“Armin!” Eren cried out, running towards his blond friend, tackling poor Armin in a huge hug. Armin laughed, and threw his arms around Eren.

“I missed you so much,” Eren whispered, softly. Armin smiled, burying his face into Eren’s shoulder, taking in Eren’s scent that he missed oh so much. It was just so…Eren.

“I missed you too,” Armin mumbled. The two of them just stood there, embracing each other. Eren pulled Armin closer to him, determined to never leave his side again. Armin let out a sigh of content.

It was comforting. Armin missed Eren so much. He missed everything about Eren. His laugh, his voice, his smile, everything. Armin loved everything about Eren. And Armin knew, he was incredibly gay for Eren Jaeger.

They pulled apart from each other, even though they still kept a close distance to the other. Eren ran his fingers through Armin’s gold locks, and grinned.

“Your hair’s gotten longer,” Eren commented. Armin smiled. Usually, his golden blond hair falls just above his shoulders, but now it was a little past his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Armin chuckled, “I’ll have to cut it.” Eren frowned, slightly.

“You don't have to cut it if you don't want to,” Eren remarked, “Besides, it looks kinda cute.” Armin felt himself blush, and looked down at his feet.

“T-Thanks,” Armin stammered, “S-So, how was Germany?” Eren sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

“The same as always, I guess,” Eren said, “The same food, language, and architecture.” Armin giggled.

“I always thought Germany was rather fascinating,” Armin mused. Eren grinned.

“It can be,” Eren laughed, “But it starts to get boring once you go there every single year.” Armin smiled, then opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a feminine voice from the house.

“Eren,” Eren’s adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman, called out, “Mom says you need to come inside and finish unpacking.” Eren sighed.

“Alright, I'll be there in a second!” Eren called back to her, “I'll see you around, Armin. We’ll catch up tomorrow at school, alright?” Armin nodded.

“Alright,” Armin smiled, “See you tomorrow!” Eren and Armin waved to each other, as Eren ran back inside, and Armin watched him. Armin noticed just before the door closed, Mikasa shot him a deathly glare.

“ _Weird_ ,” Armin thought, “ _Really, really weird_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just pure Eremin fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as possible!
> 
> Yeah, Mikasa's kinda Yandere in this, sorry to anybody who liked her character, but she can kinda get on my nerves.
> 
> ANYWAYS, I do not own the characters or anime! I only own the book and idea! :)


End file.
